


The Good-est Thing

by khaleesiofalicante



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I am not good at sellings things yo, M/M, but in summary - its alec being a drunk mess, he is also a chaotic gay disaster, i don't even know what to say about this one, we know that tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofalicante/pseuds/khaleesiofalicante
Summary: “Oh, you found the really hot guy?” the girl smiled, pointing at the stranger.“Yes!” Alec squealed. “And we are getting married!!!”“No, we are not,” the other man said immediately. “Can you watch him while I go look for his friends?”“Invite them to the wedding!!!”Alec shouted as the hot guy left in pursuit of Alec's friends. Does Alec have friends? Meh, who cares. He has a husband. A really hot one at that.Chaotic disasters, (really) Hot strangers, Second impressions and Other things.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 250





	The Good-est Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this fic. It serves no purpose and was not planned at all. I think I wrote this when I was drunk. Haha just kidding. Unless...
> 
> Happy reading, strawberries :)

The thing about crowded pubs is the fact that they are crowded.

Wait, that doesn’t sounds right.

Or does it?

Regardless, today was not about Alec, it was about Jace. As his brother and best friend, it was Alec’s duty to make sure that Jace doesn’t get too drunk.

“You are so beautiful,” Jace was talking emotionally to his reflection on the bathroom mirror. “The world doesn’t deserve you, Jace Herondale.”

Okay so maybe Alec had failed at his duty a little bit and maybe Clary might kill him tomorrow. But that was tomorrow Alec’s problem.

Alec walked up to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Psst,” Alec whispered loudly – because he was a little drunk too. “Are you done peeing? Can we go?”

Jace turned around and looked at him, his mismatched eyes confused and hazy. “I thought _you_ were peeing!”

Alec shook his head violently. “I don’t have to pee.”

“Then what the fuck are we doing in the bathroom?” Jace inquired, gesturing dramatically at their surrounding – as if Alec didn’t know where they were at the moment.

It took them ten minutes to find their table since they ended up in the kitchen and then the parking lot on the way. 

“Alec!!!” Izzy screamed and waved her hand at him. His sister was always the most beautiful girl in the room. She also happened to the loudest – they followed her voice and found their way back.

“You won’t believe what just happened,” Izzy exclaimed excitedly. “I ran into this guy at the bar. He is _really_ hot.”

“Izzy, how could you?” Jace sobbed into Alec’s sleeve. “I know Simon is…Simon. But he is a precious cinnamon roll!”

Izzy gave him a quizzical look and then rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time to deal with you right now, Jace. You are Clary’s responsibility from tonight.”

Alec started to look around for Clary before realizing that she was not here tonight. She was supposed to be watching some space movie with Simon in his apartment. In retrospect, the space movie would have been a better option than a pub but it also means that he has to spend time with Simon and Clary.

They were not awful people. They were just…Simon and Clary.

“Alec, look at me!” Izzy commanded and turned his face sharply to her side. “This guy is just amazing. He deserves good things and you are the good-est thing I know!”

“I am a thing?” Alec pouted, slightly hurt.

“The good-est thing,” Jace corrected.

“God, are you two drunk?” Isabelle fumed, pushing Alec’s hair away from his face, which obviously was too long.

“I need a haircut,” Alec pointed out. “Jace, do you have a scissor?”

“Um, no,” Jace pouted. “But I can borrow a knife from the kitchen.”

“Sit the fuck down, Jace!” Izzy glared at his brother and Jace sat right back down on the bar stool. “I leave you two alone for five minutes to go to the washroom and you get hammered!”

“Ahhhh,” Alec said in understanding. “You are the one who wanted to pee.”

Isabelle stared at him incredulously. “You know what? Maybe you shouldn’t talk to this guy – at least not today. I will go and get his number. You can talk to him when you are not drunk out of your mind!”

Jace made an offended sound. “Hold on a second, woman! Are you telling me that my man has got no game?”

“I am saying that he is too dru-”

“I have game!” Alec protested and got off the stool.

“Yeah, bro!” Jace cheered. “Go get his number!”

Alec stalked off towards the bar as he heard Izzy yell, “You don’t even know what he looks like!!!”

He pushed past the crowd and got to the bar. There was a pretty girl, who was serving drinks to a couple of people.

You know, because it’s a bar.

“What can I get you?” the girl asked, giving him a bright smile.

“Um, I am looking for the _really_ hot guy who deserves good things?”

“Well, aren’t we all,” the girl sighed tiredly. “Do you know what he looks like?”

“ _Really_ hot,” Alec explained – didn’t he tell her that before?

“Aw, sweety,” the bartender replied empathetically. “Listen, I am gonna take a quick washroom break. When I am back, we’ll find the really hot guy, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec replied meekly and sat down on one of the stools.

“Can I get two more vodka martinis please?” a musical voice said from his side. Alec turned around and a gasp escaped his mouth.

“Are you alright?” the man asked, sending a worried look his way.

“You are him!” Alec shrieked. “You are the _really_ hot guy!”

“Um,” the man stared at him. “Thank you?”

“She was right,” Alec pointed out when he finally realized the truth. “You _do_ deserve good things.”

“Who is _she_?” the man asked, looking around.

Alec gave the man a quick once over and realized that Izzy indeed had good taste. The stranger was incredibly good looking – also polite? A good looking man who was decent? In 2020? In New York? What kind of sorcery is this?

But will he be interested in Alec? Well, why not? Alec was good-looking or so he had been told by his sister. Wait, do compliments count when they are from your family? Oh shit. 

What if they are not made for each other? They can’t get married then! And those divorce thingies are expensive - Alec had to learn that lesson from his parents when he was very young.

“Quick quesh,” Alec interrupted the other man’s search. The stranger looked at him worriedly. “I have this thing, okay? I need to make sure we are a compatible match. So, I am going to ask you do something. Can you do it for me? Just so I know this is going to work out.”

The other man looked suddenly alarmed. “Wh-What do you need me to do?”

Ah, shit! He should have thought of this of this before! Okay. Quick. Say something smart.

“Can you say ‘ _Simon swished his shiny sharp sword_ ’ really quickly without messing it up?”

The other man blinked.

“Here let me do it first. Shamuel Swashed his sheeny Sherpa s-”

The man looked around helplessly again. “Are you with your friends? Where are they?”

“One of them got engaged,” Alec beamed. “The other one went to pee. I don't know. Do you think I need a haircut?”

“I think you need a glass of water,” the man frowned and made Alec sit down on the stool.

“Did you just call me a tall glass of water?” Alec giggled. This night was going well for him.

“No, I said you _need_ a g-” the man sighed tiredly. “Never mind. What’s your name?”

“My name is Alec but my friends call my Alexander,” he informed the hot stranger. “Wait. I think it’s the other way around.”

“Well, Alec or Alexander,” the other man said. “You are very drunk.”

“And you are very shiny,” Alec countered dreamily.

The black denim jeans clung to his legs perfectly, while not failing to emphasize the beauty that was this man’s ass. The stranger was wearing a burgundy shirt. Hold on, dark red is burgundy right? Or is it maroon? He had a silver dangly thing hanging from his left ear. Like a ring or something. Alec wondered what those things are called.

The man regarded him with a quiet look, probably wondering what to do with him. Well, Alec had some ideas but he didn’t want to say them out loud. This was a public place after all.

“Can I blow you in the bathroom?” Alec asked. "I want to blow you in the bathroom."

Oh well.

The other man’s eyes widened in shock and shook his head immediately.

Oh dang.

“You don’t like me,” Alec pointed out sadly.

“I don’t know you,” the other man said in an exasperated tone.

Alec’s face brightened up immediately. This can be remedied immediately.

“I am Alec. I am very tall. I have a job. It has something to do with computers I think. Or cows. I am not sure right now. Or maybe both. Maybe I sell computers to cows? Okay, no. Oh, maybe I sell cows through the computer. People like cows, right?”

Before he could find out whether the other man liked cows or not, the bartender returned.

“Oh, you found the _really_ hot guy?” the girl smiled, pointing at the stranger.

“Yes!” Alec squealed. “And we are getting married!!!”

“No, we are not,” the other man said immediately. “Can you watch him while I go look for his friends?”

“Invite them to the wedding!!!”Alec shouted as the hot guy left in pursuit of Alec's friends. Does Alec have friends? Meh, who cares. He has a husband. A _really_ hot one at that. 

In that moment, Alec realized that he could watch this guy walk away for the rest of his life…because what an ass!!!

“Hey, no drooling in my bar!” the bartender girl snapped, but with a smile. “You are damaging private property!”

“But he is _really_ hot,” Alec whined. “Doesn’t the law have exemptions for special cases like this?”

He looked around and realized that everyone had suddenly become shorter – like Clary. What happened?

It doesn’t matter. He had to plead his case. He cannot lose this man.

“I am an innocent victim, your honor! For he was _really_ hot and I had no choice but to s-”

“Alexander Lightwood!” a thunderous voice yelled. “Get off that stool right now!”

Oh, people were not short. He was tall. Well, taller.

“Izzy!” he screamed as he jumped off the stool and hugged her tightly. “I was so worried that you were going to miss my wedding!”

“You were going to get married without me?” a wounded voice said.

Jace joined the scene with the hot guy, looking absolutely devastated.

“I just found out that Clary is getting married. Now you are getting married too? Without me? Bro, you are like my brother, bro.”

“He _is_ your brother, you chicken nugget!” Isabelle hit him on the back. “And Clary is getting married to _you_ – although at the moment I cannot see why.”

“Oh my god, we are both getting married!!!!” Alec yelled. Jace jumped on his back and started yelling with him.

“Magnus, I am so sorry you had to witness this,” Izzy was telling someone. “I swear he is not a crazy person.”

Alec put Jace down and turned to look at Izzy – who was talking to the hot stranger. So, his name was Miguel. Nice.

“It’s quite alright. Happens to the best of us,” Miguel said and looked at Alec. “Take care of yourself.”

And just like that, he walked away from the bar? Rude? Disrespectful? Cocky? Authoritative? Sexy? Perfection? Husband material?

“Miguel, come back!” Alec yelled after him. “Runaway grooms are overrated!”

*****

It felt like someone had chopped his head off and put it in a blender. Alec groaned loudly and slowly got himself off the bed.

“Morning,” he mumbled to his siblings, who were lounging in the living room, watching something on TV.

Izzy never had hangovers. It was probably because she never drank too much and always knew her limit. Jace on the other hand drank a disgusting herbal juice to relieve his hangovers. Alec on the other hand had to suffer every single time. Well, it wasn’t like he gets drunk all the time. So, it was fine. He didn’t have to go to work today so he could just spend the day in bed, catching up on his reading.

He found his way to the kitchen because he desperately needed a glass of wat…

_“You need a glass of water.”_

Last night’s events came flooding from his long-term memory. Alec let out another loud groan in frustration.

He was extremely guilty and embarrassed.

But mostly, he was disappointed. He was disappointed that he had missed his chance with someone so…handsome and sexy and kind and thoughtful.

He walked back to the living room and sank down next to Izzy.

“On a scale of 9-10, how bad was it?” he asked sullenly.

“Definitely a 10,” Jace answered, but not without sympathy.

“You are a complete and utter fool, Alexander Lightwood,” Izzy chastised.

“More like Alexander Lightweight,” Jace muttered into his glass of herbal nonsense.

“Ughhhhhhhh,” Alec groaned loudly again. “I get drunk one fucking day and this happens. You know what the worst part is? He is _really_ hot, Iz. So thoughtful and considerate. You were right. He deserves good things.”

Izzy’s face softened a little bit. She tapped something into her phone and Alec’s phone buzzed on the coffee table.

“That’s his number,” Izzy explained with a soft smile. “I told you I’ll get it, didn’t I?”

“OH MY GOD IZZY YOU ARE DEFINITELY MY FAVORITE SIBLING I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

Isabelle punched him harshly on his biceps, notifying Alec that he was crushing her with his hug.

“Just don’t be the chaotic gay disaster that you are!” she begged him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Alec rolled his eyes. “I am perfectly smooth. I am going to sweep Miguel off his feet.”

“I don’t think it’s Mi-” Jace started when Izzy cut him off by hitting him with a pillow.

“Jace, let him be! Didn’t you hear him? He is smooth,” Izzy glared at Jace and gave Alec a devilish smile. “Good luck with Miguel, big brother.”

Alec shot her a grateful grin. As soon as he was back in his room, he texted Miguel asking if they could meet up at Taki’s – a quaint little coffee shop in Brooklyn – so Alec can apologize.

After five painfully long minutes his phone buzzed.

**“Oh hello! I am glad to know you are doing okay. Does 4pm work for you?”**

Alec texted a quick affirmative response and ran to the bathroom to shower for an hour or three. Maybe his headache would go away then. He also had to get the alcohol stench. He will not go down in history as the dumbass who missed his chance was the sexiest man in the world.

He even put on a colored sweater – okay fine it was dark blue which almost looks black – but it was the thought that counts, right? He made sure he was at the café half an hour early. He wanted to make a good first impression.

Well, that boat had sailed and sunk. A good second impression then!

The man walked into the café five minutes before four, his eyes searching for Alec. He waved at the other man and was rewarded with a beautiful smile. He was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and a black jacket. He wasn’t wearing any makeup or jewelry like yesterday. He looked like he had woken up looking like this.

“Hello, Alexander,” the man smiled at him and Alec made a mental note to text his mother for giving him such a beautiful name.

Maybe it was just an ordinary name. But it sounded so special coming out of the other man’s mouth.

“Hello,” Alec smiled back. “I am so sorry for being a thoughtless bastard last night.”

“It’s no problem,” the man smiled sweetly. “I see that you are doing okay now.”

“My head still hurts a little,” Alec replied, rubbing his temple slightly. “But I wanted to see you so I can apologize.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I want to,” Alec said. “I am really sorry.”

“Well, you are forgiven.”

And just like that, everything was alright. The waitress came over to their table to get the order. They both got themselves a cup of coffee and waited for the other to say something.

“I know I was a jerk last night but I was hoping you would give me another chance,” Alec spoke quietly, looking at the table.

Magnus smiled into his coffee and took hold of Alec’s hand which was resting on the table.

“I like you, Miguel,” Alec confessed and the other man dropped his hand suddenly.

A pained expression crossed his face and he gave Alec a tight smile.

“Guess I was not the only hot guy you spoke to last night,” he said and left the coffee shop without another word.

Alec sat there, frozen and confused. Before he knew it, adrenaline kicked in and he started running after the other man.

“Miguel! Miguel, stop!”

The other man turned around sharply and jabbed a finger in Alec’s chest.

“My name is Magnus Bane!”

Oh fucketty fuck.

So much for second impressions, huh.

The other man tried to leave and Alec pulled him back by the arm. No, he wasn’t going to let go of this man again. Not without a fight.

“Listen, I know I messed up. I am so fucking sorry. I was so hammered that I didn't even remember your name. But I meant what I said last night.”

The other man snorted. “Which part? The part about getting married or wanting to blow me in the bathroom?”

Alec flushed a deep red and chastised his drunk self for having no filter at all.

“I meant the part about you deserving good things. I know I haven’t really given you the opportunity to get to know me. But I am not a jerk, I swear. According to my sister, I am the good-est thing. Like I said, you deserve good things. So, please give me another chance.”

“You are a thing?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“The good-est thing,” Alec corrected him.

The corner of his lips twitched slightly. But Magnus quickly suppressed the smile and looked at him sharply.

“Give me one reason why I should give you another chance.”

“Because…You are beautiful without effort. You are kind without a cause. And despite convincing myself otherwise for years, deep down I believe that I deserve good things too. And you Magnus Bane are the good-est thing I have seen in a long time.”

Something in the other man’s eyes softened and his body relaxed slightly. Alec took a tentative step closer.

“Also, I know I have already said this 83 times. But you are _really_ hot. You want more reasons? I can do this all today.”

Magnus took a step closer to him then. “Or you can just shut up and kiss me.”

Alec’s face broke into an involuntary grin. “I think I’ll take option two please.”

He pulled Magnus in by the jacket and crashed their lips together.

The headache evaporated into nowhere the moment his lips touched Magnus’. Izzy has her self-control and Jace has his weird herbal drink.

And Alec…Alec has Magnus.

Something told him that every worry, every sorrow, every headache would disappear if he had Magnus Bane by his side.

After what seemed like forever, Magnus pulled away and looked at him with a fond expression – something Alec has only received from his family. An expression that meant that Magnus wanted to be by his side too.

“Do you want this too?” Alec asked nevertheless, because insecurity was a tough bitch to convince.

“Simon swished his shiny sharp sword,” Magnus whispered.

Alec looked at him dazed and confused as Magnus ran a soft hand down Alec’s sweater.

“I practiced it all night. Just in case if I ever run into you again,” Magnus confessed softly. “Does that answer your question?”

He answered Magnus by pulling him into another kiss. Magnus was smiling when they broke apart. His gentle fingers pushed Alec’s unruly hair off his face.

“Hmmm. You _do_ need a haircut,” Magnus pointed out. “Wanna go back to my apartment? I can cut it for you if you like.”

“Do you have a bathroom?” Alec asked.

“Uh, yes?” Magnus frowned.

“Good,” Alec grinned, taking the other man’s hand and heading towards the subway. “Cause I have a promise to keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @khaleesiofalicante
> 
> Fun fact: Red wine and Vodka does not go together, y'all.


End file.
